Amy has a news
by Myriamj
Summary: English version. This time, Amy has a news for Sheldon. Enjoy.


I must admit that once imagined what it would be if Penny is pregnant and she would tell to Leonard, I began to imagine what it would in the case of each couple of the series. And I laughed a lot. So, here goes the next couple.

Ah! I decide to up in English and Spanish, for the differences between both languages. So, this is the English version (I'm sorry any mistake).  
>By the way, I am not the owner of Big Bang Theory; just my fervent imagination.<br>-

**Amy has news.**

Sheldon arrived to the Amy's apartment, after receiving a call from her. It was night of "Thursday, anything can happen", but he was still puzzled. And he didn't help the prospect of meet his simian enemy smoking.

Amy opened it, looked just like always, but there was something strange. The apartment did not smell of any cigar, and there was not sign of the monkey. A Sheldon didn't like the changes, but he felt relief.

"Hi Amy."

"Hello Sheldon."

"You call me."

"Yes, come on."

"Thank you."

Sheldon entered. No, no sign of the monkey.

- "Can i ask what happened to your roommate?"  
>- "Ricky? I had to return to the laboratory."<br>- "Ah, ok. You said you had to say something to me personally."  
>- "Yes, sit down please."<p>

They sat on the couch. Sitting together on the couch to talk it wasn't new to Sheldon, but he still felt something was wrong, there was something different. And he didn't know what it was.  
>- "Sheldon, do you remember our physiological experiments?"<br>- "Of course. I have eidetic memory."  
>- "It's for context. I'm pregnant."<p>

There was a brief silence. If Amy was pregnant, was the obvious result of these experiments.

- "Did you test all the symptoms and possible alternative theories?"  
>- "Yes"<br>- "And?"  
>- "I'm pregnant or I have a psychological pregnancy emulates all symptoms, including hormonal changes."<br>- "So we have to rule out the psychological factor. And the chances of a tumor. Studies ..."  
>- "Sheldon, stop. You work with probabilities, and you know the simple and logical explanation tends to be the best explanation. And I've done several test in order to minimize possible error."<br>- "And?" -Sheldon asked again. Amy raised an eyebrow.  
>- "I'm pregnant. We have to accept it." <p>

There was another silence.

- "I have a son" -Sheldon seemed to be talking to himself aloud- "This is a variable that I had not considered."  
>- "We will have a child. And you had not reason to consider this variable before today."<br>- "You got it, right?" - Sheldon looked Amy with some anxiety.  
>- "Of course. Our combined DNA should produce a highly intelligent individual in order to progress to humanity in ways unprecedented. Almost a gift to humanity."<br>- "I thought so."  
>- "Of course, this postponed me by a year in my research, considering the initial care that he or she will require" - Amy said with a small sigh of frustration.<br>- "I will support you in whatever you need, you and the child."  
>- "Thanks you."<br>- "And we will get married. My mother told me that is a non-optional social convention" -Sheldon said seriously.  
>- "Okay. But i will require a formal proposal, in a suitable environment according to social conventions."<br>- "No problem."

There was another silence. Sheldon looked at Amy, she did not look different, but now he knew what was different.  
>- "I can ... I can play?"<br>- "Play my belly?" -Amy raised an eyebrow, again- "Sheldon, you will not notice any changes until within one and half month, and the movements of the fetus just be noticeable in sixteen weeks."  
>- "I know, I know. But, what curious, I feel the need to touch."<br>- "Okay."

Amy got up off the couch and she got a little blouse and vest, exposing your skin from the navel to her waist.  
>Sheldon got up too and looked into her eyes, put his big hands on her belly.<p>

- "Hoo ..." - Amy said inadvertently, while she was blushing.  
>- "Do you have you-hoo?" -Sheldon asked cautiously, as he began to feel his body's temperature to rise.<br>- "Yes, but you have other plans on Thursday."  
>- "It's Thursday anything can happen. I can improvise." - Sheldon smiled. For the first time, he appreciated this day. Amy smiled.<br>- "Ok." -she said as she took the hand of Sheldon and began the road to her bedroom- "And you don't worry about the condom. Will not change the results." 

Sheldon smiled, and he went to Amy.

.

.

.

Ten months later, Sheldon was on the couch with his sleeping child into his arms. Amy entered the room, and she smiled at her husband and son. Sheldon saw her and smiled, then he returned to focus on his son.

- "Sheldon, I just got off the phone with your mother."  
>- "Ok."<br>- "she told me she never thought you'd marry and you had a son. She never told you to marry was a non-optional social convention if you had a child."

- "She must have forgotten. I have a eidetic memory, she has no."- Sheldon seemed to strive to not look up your child.  
>- "Sheldon, look at me." -Sheldon looked at her – "You don't lie and do not be ironic."<br>- "Craps"  
>- "Okay, so, why?"<br>- "Why not?"  
>- "Sheldon, I'm asking."<br>- "Okay! When you called me to tell me you were pregnant, I noticed something strange and I don't like change. And I thought I didn't want my life to change."  
>- "Did not you want your life changed?"<p>

- "Yes, and if you had a child, your life would change, and that would affect my life."  
>- "Sheldon, your life would haven't changed if I had had our son and we had not married."<br>- "Yes, because your life would have changed and I would not be a participant in that change. And I did not want to be away from my son, and do brain scans when requested for the first time." - Sheldon seemed very unstable, but Amy smiled and sat beside him.  
>- "You do not mind that I lied you?" -Sheldon asked.<br>- "Not this time. Thanks. It was a very wise decision on getting married." - Amy put her hand on the shoulder of Sheldon, and the other took a little fluff in the face of his son.

- "Amy, I don't told you because as a scientist is not in my field of expertise, but for the last time I've developed feelings for you."-Sheldon's statement was more of a confession. Amy looked Sheldon into his eyes and sat up a little.  
>- "Okay, Sheldon. I must also confess something."<br>- "What?"  
>- "I've developed feelings for you, too."-And she kissed him. A tender kiss, loving, Sheldon replied without hesitation.<br>- "Fascinating."- Sheldon said when the kiss ended. And taking care not to disturb his son, he turned to kiss his wife.


End file.
